


Saturday Morning, Rain is Falling

by SailMyShips



Series: Let's See How Far We've Come [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU where they killed Pennywise as kids, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Aged-Up Character(s), Comedian Richie Tozier, F/M, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, M/M, Other, Risk Analyst Eddie Kaspbrak, and never forgot each other, at almost 2am, because I say so, because adult Reddie is so soft, i had this idea, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: “I-” Richie shot up, effectively knocking SJ off who slowly slid off the bed and onto the carpet with a soft ‘thud’, who then made no move to get up, instead accepting his new bed.“Are you fucking serious?”Eddie didn’t even look away from where SJ was wriggling on his back, “You knocked our son onto the floor.”“Eddie that’s not what’s important right now!”“I argue that’s more important- you knocked our son onto the floor Richard.”“I- he’s fine!”





	Saturday Morning, Rain is Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place when chapter two would (ish) so this takes place September of 2016!
> 
> This one shot will be apart of a series of one shots/short fics that fall within this AU:  
The Losers defeated Pennywise in 1989, and therefore never forgot each other or the horrors they faced. Henry Bowers was arrested for the murder of his dad and friends, and put in a mental hospital therefore will not be getting out and hurting them. Richie and Eddie are together, Bev and Ben are together, Bill, Mike, and Stan are together.  
Thank you!

2016\. September

///

The busy streets of New York had become almost a lullaby, living on the outskirts of the city didn’t do much to quiet the noise down. But Eddie and Richie had lived their for a good amount of years at this point, so quiet became the new oddity in their lives. It was midfall, the season bringing in rain clouds, breezy days, and limited sunlight. Said light was filtering its way under and through cracks in the bedroom curtains, honks and yelling muffled by the window and being a few stories from the street. 

Eddie could feel himself wake up, but refused to open his eyes. It was a Saturday morning, and surprisingly the two had the day off, and had it off at _ home. _ After Richie fired his manager, or quit from working under his manager, _ (“Say fired my manager Eds! It sounds more official and grown up!” “If you say something sounds ‘grown up’ it immediately does not.”) _he had begun to write his own material. And naturally, it went off without a hitch. Richie was able to tell true stories and jokes from his days as a child in Derry, Maine, in a group called the ‘Losers Club’. He left out a certain summer no one would believe.

But since his shows took off, he was quickly signed on another contract. This one with less assholes and strict rules, but a legal and binding one nonetheless. So then a few tours started. People paid big money to see “Richie Trashmouth Tozier” make a fool of himself on stage. Eddie was proud, he really was, but if he admitted it to Richie’s face he’d have to admit he found him funny and Eddie would rather _ die. _ But the tours took Richie away from home, away from Eddie. It left both of them stressed, bitter, and sad. So some rules were bent, some calls were made, some schedules were flexed _ (“That’s not how that word works Richie.” “Staniel, bite me.” “I’ll save that for Eddie.” “Hey!”) _and now Eddie was a risk manager who worked from home, or from his phone and laptop, therefore he was able to travel with Richie. It helped the both of them, and people found Richie’s material far funnier when he had his boyfriend with him.

So when the two of them have a weekend off together, at home, Eddie does not want to get up. Getting up means doing things, doing things means the day goes by quicker, which means the weekend will then be over and back to phone calls, emails, papers, and hearing Richie mumble the same lines next to him. After laying with his eyes shut for what felt like at least half an hour, Eddie gave up. He allowed his eyes to open, slightly, but it was admitting to being awake.

The sight before him was something he’s seen for almost over ten years, but it was something he never got tired of. Richie was still asleep, eyes softly shut, mouth agape as he slept. His face was free of any worry lines or concerned ones, stress bags vanishing after they both slept for a good while last night. The stubble growing made him look both older and younger than he was, and Eddie couldn’t help but allow his eyes to rake over his boyfriend’s face.

Small movement made him shift, eyes moving further down. Their son, SJ, was sprawled on Richie’s back, hind legs near his neck, head resting on the small of his back. They had originally bought SJ a fancy looking bed, one adorned with little cartoon bones, but SJ quickly showed his hatred for it. Moving to sleep at the foot on their bed, laying on his back like a little child would. But he quickly picked up the habit of sleeping on his dads, once they were asleep he’d move up, choosing one to lay on top of and sleeping there the whole night.

Richie snorted softly, and his eyes drifted back towards his boyfriend. Richie had matured a lot since they were kids, see now he got _ paid _to tell yo mama jokes. Somewhat. Yo mama jokes weren’t what his career was based off of, but it was pretty damn close. His hair had grown out, and the curls had faded into soft waves, waves which were a mess, shorter bits slowly falling further down his face as he slept.

Eddie couldn’t help it, moving his hand closest to Richie up, he brushed the piece back, it was ruining his admiring view. Richie’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Y’know,” He spoke, startling Eddie who had assumed he was still asleep, “Staring is considered creepy by most. And touching me while I’m asleep?” He opened his eyes, meeting Eddie’s and grinning cheekily, “My my Eds, couldn’t wait till I was awake, huh?”

Eddie merely rolled his eyes, smiling softly at Richie. “You wish it was more than just a brush.”

Eyes falling back shut Richie groaned, “I’ll pretend to be asleep, please, continue.”

“Nope. You’ve ruined the mood.”

“Ah damn it. What time is it?”

“No idea, don’t really care.”

Richie fake gasped, “Edward Kaspbrak? Not caring about timing and schedules?”  
“It’s our day off fucknut, I’m not thinking about timing today.”

“It’s my lucky day then.”

Eddie snorted, rubbing his face softly, before laying his hand on top of Richie’s thumb brushing against his knuckles.

It was quiet between them, a soft silence as the two stared at each other, before Richie spoke. “I was serious about last night though- I want to try and run a few jokes by you today.”

Eddie groaned, “Richard! No work today!”

“Oh c’mon! These jokes are about you! Therefore I need my Edward Spaghedward’s approval!”

He couldn’t help it- the unexpected nickname made him choke on his spit. “What- what the _ fuck _did you just call me?”

Richie grinned sheepishly, “Edward Spaghedward. New nickname. Like it?”

Laughing, Eddie shook his head. “Oh my God I actually _ hate _that more than anything else you’ve ever called me.”

Richie rolled his eyes, “I’m wounded.”

“What jokes asshole?”

“Oh you know, the usual ones I tell you. Your height, your double fanny packs, our petty, love sick arguments before we both knew we weren’t straight, the fact you thought booty shorts was a cute thing to wear.”

“Okay we grew up in the _ 80’s _it was a style.”

“A style _ no one _should have worn!”

“You’re just jealous cause your legs got too long for them.”

“Yeah, my legs grew, yours didn’t.”

“I’m 5’9 asshole, that’s like...average height for most of the world.”

SJ snorted on Richie’s back, clearly awake now. He shifted, now laying on his belly as he yawned, the weight shift causing Richie to groan. “Remind me again why I’m not allowed to move until he gets off of my back himself?”

“Because he’s our son and we will do whatever makes him happy.”

“You spoil him.”

“As if you don’t.”

Richie made an agreeing sound, reaching an arm back awkwardly to pat the rottweiler's butt. “Morning SJ, mind moving?”

He got a quiet bark in response. “Ah. So no.”

Eddie had a small smile on his face, his life had turned around so much from being a kid. For all the better, really. Richie flopped his arm back down, turning back to face Eddie. “I think I’m stuck here.”

“Until he has to pee.”

“Yes, until then.” Richie nodded, scratching his head a bit, “Okay- but what if I made fun of Stan as well as you? Like, I know I’ve made jokes about our group- but what about if I made fun of _ Stan _specifically?”

“He’d come on stage and throttle you.”

“Security would stop him.”

“Would they though?”

“Damn it you’re right.” Richie sighed, burrowing his face into the bed, “I’ll make fun of him when him, Bill, and Mike are away on vacation.”

“Good plan. No plane will get him to you that quickly.”

“Hopefully.”

Richie peeked out at Eddie, “Hey, what about- “

“Do you wanna get married?”

That stopped Richie mid-question, and Eddie felt his own brain short circuit. The question came out of nowhere, well not nowhere, he’d been planning on asking for a while but in a planned fashion. But the domesticity of this morning, Richie teasing Eddie, bringing up the concept of their past, teasing Stan like he always did, SJ biting playfully at Richie’s hands. He felt so...soft seeing it all, he just felt so in love, and felt so loved.

“I-” Richie shot up, effectively knocking SJ off who slowly slid off the bed and onto the carpet with a soft ‘thud’, who then made no move to get up, instead accepting his new bed.

“Are you fucking serious?”

Eddie didn’t even look away from where SJ was wriggling on his back, “You knocked our son onto the floor.”

“Eddie that’s not what’s important right now!”

“I argue that’s more important- you knocked our son onto the floor Richard.”

“I- he’s fine!”

“You didn’t even check.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s face softly, bringing his attention back onto him. “Eddie, Eds. Are you serious right now?”

Eddie nodded. “Deadly. We’re basically already married, so I figured...you know. I don’t have the ring on me, obviously, I’m not going to sleep with it in my pajamas, or- “ Richie stood up, throwing the blanket and cover onto Eddie who swatted it away, “Where are you going?”

He fumbled around some, hands smacking the lightswitch harshly before he grabbed his glasses, pulling his boxers down from being bunched up. “Richie?”

He ignored Eddie, scrambling to their dresser and digging through his pants, before finding whatever it was he was searching for, and turning around. In his hand he held a small box, and part of Eddie felt himself panic, thinking Richie found his box a bit back and therefore, ruined his surprise. 

But then he studied the box in the light closer, his box was a soft velvet looking one, with a small latch on the front. This one was a dark blue, no latch, just box. That means- 

“No.”

Richie laughed, “Yeah! Yeah I was planning to ask you tonight at dinner!”

“I was fucking-” Eddie threw the pile of blankets off of him, grabbing his box from his briefcase, _ (“You kept the ring in your _ briefcase _ ?”) _and turning to Richie, “I was gonna ask you tonight too!”

The two just stood there, opposite sides of the room looking at each other, small smiles on their faces, a few tears maybe filling their eyes, not that anyone other than they would know (and SJ, but he wouldn’t squeal). 

“Well if you had any doubt we were gay, we just planned to propose on the same fucking night.” Richie jokes, taking the few steps to Eddie to pull him in for a hug, Eddie’s face being buried in his shoulder, both holding each other tightly.

SJ barked in response, having moved to stand by the door, indicating he wanted out. The two pulled back, and Eddie wiped away a tear or two. Richie opened the door, eyes never leaving Eddie. Neither could look away from each other, pining since middle school, dating through college, dating through stressful jobs and times, all led them to this moment. A moment they had been told all their lives should have come at an age that fell between 20 and 30, with a _ girl _nonetheless. But here they both were, two grown ass men in their early 40s, late 30s, proposing to each other. And life couldn’t get any more perfect. 

“So who wears which ring?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have an ongoing list of one shot ideas for this series, but if you have any you want me to consider/write feel free to comment/DM me on IG (@aj.coses.that)


End file.
